Kyuubi Itu
by skyruu
Summary: Buat Naruto, Kyuubi itu kakak yang jahat dan usil. Buat Gaara, Kyuubi itu setan yang kabur dari neraka. Tapi, buat Itachi? Gara-gara ditanyain adeknya, Itachi jadi kepikiran juga. Slight ItaKyuu. Warning inside. DLDR. R n R please? :3


**Summary:**_** Buat Naruto, Kyuubi itu kakak yang jahat dan usil. Buat Gaara, Kyuubi itu setan yang kabur dari neraka. Tapi, buat Itachi? Gara-gara ditanyain adeknya, Itachi jadi kepikiran juga. Slight ItaKyuu. Warning inside. DLDR. R n R please? :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Title: **_**Kyuubi Itu…**_

_**.**_

**Pair: **_**ItaKyuu**_

_**.**_

**Rated: **_**T for Teenager**_

**.**

**Genre: **_**Humor, Friendship**_

**.**

**WARNING: **_**Shonen-ai (maybe a lil bit), Crack, humor payah, aneh, bahasa yang tidak baku, Typo, AU. OOC parah-parahan. Itachi galau. IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN READ IT. IF YOU DISLIKE, JUST GO AWAY :3**_

_**.**_

**Yang nggak suka FULL OOC, silakan BACK**

**Yang nggak suka fic saya, BACK juga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Apple-sama PRESENT:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N J O Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R.A-sama**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's PoV**

.

.

Satu-satunya yang paling buruk bagi gue adalah mengakui suatu 'hal' sama adek gue tercintah si Anak Ayam, Sasuke Uchiha! Gyaaa! Gue gak bakalan ngakuin hal 'itu'!

Eh…

Gomen, gomen. Gue kebawa emosi gara-gara adek gue yang paling ayam itu. Btw, kenalin. Gue Itachi Uchiha, mahasiswa jurusan Informatika Universitas Konoha. Lengkap banget, 'kan? Yah, siapa tahu ada yang mau ketemuan sama gue—errh! Kenapa gue malah ngomongin masalah selepe ini sih! Yang dari tadi mau gue omongin itu 'kan soal si Rubah Jahat alias Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Uzumaki Kyuubi…

Arrrgh! Sial! Sial! Ini juga salah si Sasuke sih! Kenapa nanyain hal 'kayak gitu' sama gue sih? Jadi galau kan gue? Galau? Elah, bahasa guee…

Ehem, oke. Maaf aja nih, gue ganggu kalian yang lagi ngelakuin segala aktivitas kalian. Gue cuman mau numpang curhat. Plis, kasih gue waktu luang sebentaaar aja. E-eh! Jangan pergi dong, gue traktir deh. Nah, gitu dong. (Inner Itachi: Gue bakalan tekor minggu ini…)

Gini, waktu itu 'kan gue diajak ngumpul bareng tuh sama Uzumaki Brothers n Gaara di rumahnya Uzumaki Brothers alias Kyuubi n Naruto…

.

.

**Flashback in Itachi's PoV**

.

.

"Keriput! Sore ini lo ada acara gak?" si Rubah alias Kyuubi ini dengan seenak perut manggil gue dengan sebutan 'Keriput'. Gue ini masih muda bro… but, wait a minute. Apaan tu tadi? Kenapa dia nanya begituan? Dia mau ngajak gue kencan, ya?

"Emang kenapa?" tapi gue malah bales dengan tampang sok-gak-peduli a la Mister Itachi, yang gue yakinin gak bakalan mempan sama ni rubah.

"Nggak sih, cuman ngumpul-ngumpul aja bareng adek gue n anak rakun itu, di rumah gue. Kebetulan si Ayam juga mau ikut," tumben ni bocah ngomongnya sopan banget. Sama gue lagi… wait a minute again. Ngumpul? Di rumahnya? Kesempatan Tach~.

"Hng, ntar gue nyusul deh." begitulah akhir dari keputusan sang Mister Itachi. Gue. Bakal. Kesana. Buat apa? Berkunjung aja~. (Author: Ada maksud terselubung wahai sodara-sodara.)

Lupakan kata-kata Author itu. Yang jelas, gue mau berkunjung ke rumah Rubah Kecil guee—maksud gue ke rumah 'temen' gue—no, no, yang bener 'partner' gue… Apa lo ketawa? Ngeremehin gue? Sini, berantem ama gue! Enak aja lo ngetawain The Highness Itachi. Hh…

Kyuubi terus keluar, sampe dianya keluar gue malah 'yes yes' gak jelas di dalem kelas. 'Gue mau ke rumah Kyuubi~ Gue mau ke rumah Kyuubi~'. Untungnya di kelas udah gak ada siapa-siapa, bisa mati semua orang kalo liat The Highness Itachi joget-joget gak jelas. Tidak beretika…

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sasuke juga ikut? Kalo Gaara sih gue paham, nah ini adek gue. Ja-jangan-jangan… aah, gak mungkin. Pasti itu cuman pemikiran gue aja. Okee, sekarang gue harus pulang cepet n siap-siap buat berkunjung ke rumah Kyuubeibeh—wait! Kyuubi maksud gue! Jangan salah paham!

.

.

.

**R.A-sama**

.

.

.

.

**Uzumaki Brothers's Home, afternoon**

.

.

Hoo… Jadi ini rumah Uzumaki Brothers? Lumayan keren n rapih buat anak urakan kayak mereka. Aah, palingan mereka minta jasa cleaning service. Ortunya juga kaya, 'kan? Hm hm, bisa jadi.

WAIT A MINUTE! Kenapa gue ngomongin hal yang selepe lagi sih? Rasanya otak gue udah mulai gak bisa gue kendaliin. Gue mulai gila…

'Ting…tong…'

Gue mencet bel yang ada disamping pintu utama. Haah… ayolah bukaa~ The Highness Itachi mau masuk, mau ketemu—haha, untung gue gak keceplosan. 'Krieek…' pintu dibuka, oleh…

Uzumaki Naruto!

Gue terlalu berharap… sialan. Ah, adeknya juga gak papa. Cuman masalah bukain pintu doang, gue yakin si Kyuubi mana mau bukain pintu.

"Eh, ada Kak Itachi, masuk Kak," ini yang gue suka dari Bungsu Uzumaki, sopan banget sama guee~ gak kayak si Sasuke. Padahal gue kakaknya, tapi malah dicuekin n sering gak sopan!

"Kebetulan, Sasuke ada disini. Tuh, ada di taman belakang bareng sama Gaara n Kyuubi. Aku mau ambil minum dulu," si blonde adek impian gue melesat ke dapur yang jaraknya nggak jauh dari tempat gue berdiri. Nah, saatnya gue masuk~. Kyuubi~ gue datang~.

.

.

**Itachi's Pov End**

.

.

**Author's PoV**

.

.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang rumah Uzumaki's. Tempatnya teduh dan nyaman. Ada sebuah meja bundar putih dan enam kursi. Terlihat tiga cowok yang tengah sibuk maen kartu. Mukanya udah pucet gak karuan. Secara, yang maen itu Kyuubi, Sasuke, n Gaara. Tiga orang yang egonya sama-sama gede. Tiga orang yang kemampuan otaknya sama-sama gak bisa diremehin. Awalnya Naruto ikutan, tapi karena kalah duluan, dia di hukum ngambil minum.

"Yo!" sapa Itachi.

Krik…krik…

Sapaan Itachi hanya dianggap angin lalu rupanya. Tak tahukah hei kalian yang sedang bermain kartu, itu sangat membuat hati Itachi sakit sampe dia pundung di deket pohon. Author hanya ketawa-ketawa saja ditempat persembunyian melihat kelakuan kurang waras dari Itachi.

"Heei~ minumnya dateeng!" ini dia, sang penyelamat Itachi dari kepundungan. Si bocah pirang ini ngeliat Itachi yang lagi asik ngeliatin tanah deket pohon. Heran, kenapa gak duduk di kursi aja ni orang?

"Kak Itachi, ngapain disitu?" panggilan Naruto membuat Itachi tersadar dari kepundungannya. Gak nyangka, kirain dia bakal nggak dianggap lagi. Tragis amat…

"Lah? Itachi? Ngapain lo kemari?" interupsi pertama dari sang adek.

"Loh? Keriput? Sejak kapan lo masuk?" interupsi kedua dari Kyuubi.

"Gue baru dateng tadi bareng Naruto-kun. Erm, interupsi ya adeku, bisa gak manggil gue pake 'Kakak' kayak Naruto-kun?" dengan tampang sok-sedih Itachi minta sama adeknya, tapi percuma Itachi. Adek kamu itu kepala batu! Coba aja jedotin.

"Nggak bikin gue lulus sekolah ini," dengan cueknya Sasuke ngambil gelas berisi minuman soda yang barusan Naruto ambil. Itachipun pundung…

"Chotto! Ehm, Kyuubi interupsi juga ya. Nama gue Itachi, bukan 'Keriput'," apalagi yang ini. Gak bakalan didengerin.

"Nggak bakalan ngaruh sama kelanjutan hidup gue ini," berikan Author applause atas kebenaran prediksi tadi. Itachi kembali pundung…

"Oh iya, untung lo udah dateng. Bentar, gue ada sesuatu buat lo," kata Kyuubi seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan melesat ke dalam. Ke kamarnya.

Haha, Kyuubi n dua bocah yang ada disitu pasti gak tau Itachi lagi mikir apa. Dia udah mikir yang nggak-nggak. 'Aduh, dia mau kasih gue hadiah, ya?', 'Kyuubi orangnya penuh kejutan yaa~', or 'Aduh, ni Rubah bikin gue doki-doki gak jelas aja!'

Cuma Sasuke yang nyadar hal itu, n langsung aja…

"Menurut lo, Kyuubi itu apa?" tanyanya, ke semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Oranglah!" jawab ItaNaruuGaa bareng.

"Gezz, bukan itu maksud gue. Duh! Gini deh, lo nganggep Kyuubi itu apa? Mulai dari lo, Naruto," Sasuke nunjuk Naruto, minta jawaban.

"Gue? Ermm… gue nganggep Kyuubi ya sebagai kakak gue. Tapi dia kakak yang jahat, usil n jail kebangetan!" Naruto manyun ngomongin keburukan kakaknya, secara nggak langsung dia nginget betapa jahat n usilnya Kyuubi pada dirinya.

"Elo Gaar?"

"Menurut gue, si Kyuubi itu setan yang dibuang—ah bukan, kabur dari neraka, seenaknya sama orang," sama kayak Naruto, Gaara flashback nginget betapa Kyuubi sangat bertingkah layaknya setan yang kabur dari neraka buat nyari mangsa lain (baca: Gaara).

Ini dia yang Sasuke tunggu, jawaban Itachi.

"Kalo elo, Kak?" huahaha, demi apapun! Sasuke sengaja manggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Kak'. Biar gampang gitu dapet jawabannya.

"Elo… manggil gue apa, Sas?" Itachi terpancing, terharu.

"Kakak,"

"Coba sebut lagi,"

"Kak Itachi,"

"La—"

"ELO MAU JAWAB APA NGGAK?" abis dah kesabaran Uchiha Bungsu ini.

"Lo tadi nanya apa?" tiga cowok yang lainnya cuma bergubrak ria. 'Si Itachi yang lagi jatuh cinta emang parah.' batin Sasuke. Jelas Sasuke tahu kalo Itachi jatuh cinta sama Kyuubi, wong waktu itu dia nggak sengaja ngedenger Itachi ngingau pake nyebut-nyebut nama Kyuubi segala. Pasti ada 'sesuatu'…

"Elo nganggep Kyuubi itu apanya lo?" tanya Sasuke dengan sabar walau dahinya udah berkedut-kedut gak jelas. Rupanya jatuh cinta bikin Itachi lola alias loading lama ya!

"Kyuubi?" Itachi mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Sobat gue dong," dengan kepercayaan diri yang setengah, Itachi nepuk dadanya, bangga.

"Kayak dia nganggep lo sobatnya aja," kritikan pedas dari mulut sang adek, diikuti anggukan dari dua bocah lainnya. 'Sabar Itachi, Sasuke cuman bocah, jangan terpancing~', batin Itachi.

"Terserah lo, yang penting gue udah jawab," Itachi acuh. Diem… semua diem.

Krik… krik…

"Kenapa jadi pada diem?" Kyuubi dateng dengan bungkusan plastik hitam ditangannya.

"Woy, Keriput. Nih…," Kyuubi nyerahin bungkusan itu.

"Ng, apaan nih?" Itachi yang sedari tadi diem aja—padahal dalem hati dia udah kegirangan liat Kyuubi bawa bungkusan-. Dia udah mikir, 'Aduh, itu bungkusan apa ya?', 'Buat gue, 'kan?', or 'Kyuubi~ kalo lo suka gue bilang ajaa, jangan pake hadiah-hadiahan gini dong~'.

"Oh, itu manga-manga lo yang gue pinjem setahun yang lalu, sori baru gue kembaliin. Makanya gue nyuruh lo dateng, gue males ke rumah lo." jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Wahai Rubah, tidak tahukah kau bahwa hati Itachi pecah?.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi udah nahan ketawa sampe berkali-kali nunduk sembunyi di bawah meja. 'Udah gue dugaa, si Kyuubi itu gak pekaa, Itachi buegoo.', kira-kira itulah yang Sasuke pikir. Itachi yang sadar ama kelakuan Sasuke cuman masang deathglare yang paling tinggi, seakan bilang 'ketawa-lagi-tomat-lo-gue-buang'.

"O-oh, gitu toh. Thanks, gue kira manga gue pada ilang. Taunya ada sama lo," Itachi senyum maksain. Satu kata dari Author buat Itachi: Sabar ya!

.

.

.

"Kyuu, gue pulang ya. Udah sorean," pamit Itachi sambil narik Sasuke. Sasuke protes, tapi Itachi anggap sebagai angin lalu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ups~

"Yayaya. Pergi sono," dengan tidak berkeperi-Itachi-an, Kyuubi ngusir Itachi layaknya seperti ngusir kucing. 'Udah cukup, sakit banget nih.' batin Itachi lebay.

Itachi dan Sasukepun meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki Brothers. Gaara? Dia nginep. Dengan perasaan terluka dan hancur Itachi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki Brothers dengan lebaynya. Kantong plastik yang dia pegang tadi malah dilempar ke tanah terus lari dengan gaya menghapus air mata. Lebaynya kau Itachi. Chotto, dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi berkedut-kedut kesal liat kelakuan antik dari kakak satu-satunya.

"Baka Itachi! Jadi gue 'kan yang bawa ni manga pulang!" dengan berat hati Sasuke membawa benda sial—menurut Itachi- itu pulang ke rumah. Mungkin dia bakal ngebanting benda sial itu ke depan muka Itachi. Pfft… Author sangat menantikan hal itu.

.

.

**End Flashback**

.

.

**End Author's PoV**

.

.

**Now, Itachi's PoV**

.

.

Lihat? Hancur banget gue. Galau banget gue. Cuman gara-gara Kyuubi doang. Iya, gue ngaku gue jatuh cintrong sama tu Rubah, puas lo?

'Krieet…'

"Mau apa lo?" gue udah tau siapa yang masuk kamar gue. Siapa lagi kalo bukan housemate gue, sodara gue, adek gue, Sasuke Uchiha yang paling ayam sejagat. Gue belum bisa berenti sebel sama adek gue ini. Abis, dia bikin gue galau juga sih.

"Minta jawaban,"

"Jawaban apa lagi?"

"Yang waktu itu,"

"Oh…"

"Terus?"

"Apanya?"

"Grr… si Kyuubi!"

"Uzumaki Kyuubi itu, orang yang ter-nggak peka sedunia yang pernah gue temui, itu jawaban gue." Jawab gue seadanya, gue gak mau ngaku sama si Sasuke tentang hal sebenernya. Udah cukup, biar gue, hati gue n Kami-sama aja yang tau. Gue nutupin seluruh badan gue pake selimut. Gue masih galau. Mungkin nanti username twitter gue akan berubah dari Itachi_KerenBanget jadi Itachi_GALAUMELULU.

'Krieek… brak' pintu kamar udah ditutup. Sasuke udah keluar. Nah, thanks ya buat kalian yang mau nemenin n dengerin gue curhat. Traktirannya kapan-kapan kalo gue udah nggak galau. Jaa ne.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Huahahaha! Ancur-ancur~ gak nyangka, aku bikin Itachi sebegitu nista dan OOC juga jadi galauers.

Just fict ringan, gak ada isinya menurutku. Latihan bikin humor n menurutku lagi, FAIL HUMOR -_-v

Itachi: /ngeamaterasu Author/ Tega-teganya lo bikin gue jadi orang galau dan stress!

Gaara: Kenapa kemunculan gue dikit banget? T^T

Naruto: Gue juga T^T

Sasuke: /ngakak gak berenti-berenti/

Kyuubi: Overall, ni fict payah!

Yayaya, author terima segala kritikan kalian. Bagaimana dengan kritikan dan saran readers sekalian?

**Review please? :3 /nekoface**


End file.
